


1969: 巴比倫

by cielo77



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 克里夫在世界的深層探索過很長的一段時間——而在那些地方，通常都有人被埋葬。像是慕尼黑以北十英里（達豪集中營），像是他母親所逝世的提華納，像是年輕士兵被訓練成死士的阿拉巴馬沼澤地。而後，他遇到瑞克。事物並沒有什麼顯著的變化，但一切都不盡相同了。
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Kudos: 13





	1969: 巴比倫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1969: Babylon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245147) by [usedtobebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedtobebird/pseuds/usedtobebird). 



* * *

**0** **：（序幕）開端**

* * *

  
最初回歸國土的那幾個禮拜，克里夫的失眠持續了整整七天。  
  
家實在是——過於過猶不及。對於一名早已任由灰色、橄欖綠與怵目驚心的飛濺血液將自己爭相包圍的男人而言，顏色過於鮮明。在這裡，陽光光輝燦爛。在這裡，人們開懷大笑。在這裡，人們沒有留下深長的傷疤，標記著他們本該離世的次數。克里夫深切感受到和平並不容易共處；每當他走出房門時，他的板機指總會懸掛在口袋之中，沉重得彷如鋼鐵。於是他索性不再出門。  
  
這裡同樣過於見鬼地安靜。軍人最大的敵人即寂靜，因為除了極度焦慮你獲得不了任何一絲有用的信息。自從在某一個離提華納不遠的邊界上的避難穴中被擊倒後（因為上帝在上，倘若他回了家），克里夫作出了一個愛國的決定，連續不斷地抽著菸，他依靠著啤酒在人力所能及的範圍內（而那大概是一個禮拜）存活了下來。克里夫沒有保留多少關於過渡時期的記憶，從地獄之旅到那本該稱之為家的地方感覺就像是一場發熱。他想他還記得當馬桶停止沖水時，他將常溫的啤酒灑落上了那被裝飾過的軍裝上的彩虹。人們讚譽他為英雄僅因不幸的事實是，在他負傷的偵察中，他碰巧發現了達豪集中營。  
  
克里夫唯一明確記得的是美國政府最終決定贈予他一台電視機，就算他酗酒到目不能視，操作起來也依然很容易——也許退伍軍人事務部察覺到，這名步兵在讓希特勒難堪之後返回家鄉，他將需要酩酊大醉一場，而一場心神被佔據的酗醉比一場索然無味的要來得好。  
  
克里夫對這台電視機留有印象，因為幸運地，它始終是單色的，描繪著這世界的真實樣貌：一片灰色。彩色圖像可能令這世界燦爛奪目，可克里夫早已對這該死的世界有所見聞，他僅僅想沉浸於酗醉當下幻想中的簡樸：善與惡。克里夫記得這台電視機，因為它可能挽救了他的人生。  
  
他的口味始終都是西部牛仔。那些願意將靈魂出賣為換取黃金與榮耀的受壓迫者們的荒誕史詩，劇中人物以為他們的敵人是大自然的悲慘經歷，可實際上卻僅僅是人類彷如過街老鼠的本性。看著亨弗萊‧鮑嘉蒼白而焦慮的面色，甜美的奏樂與之相伴，儘管那完全無法突顯出現實中人類悲慘的頃刻，這一幕曾是——不尋常地，符合著他曾所需求的。克里夫在銀幕裡看見過一面鏡子。在他數次看著《碧血金沙》而沉沉入睡後，他做了一場關於自己的熱情的夢（毫無疑問是受醃製肝臟所刺激），跨騎著一匹奶油色的馬（那般柔和的顏色，奶油色），將他那頂荒謬的十加侖高頂帽作為小費給了一名有對藍色眼睛的沖他微微一笑的男子。這裡有著顏色，不過它們是柔和的。甜美的，甚至是。  
  
克里夫轉醒過來，在這些日子裡第一次清醒了，而後他感受著那令他甘願猝死的猛烈宿醉，思忖著—— _好萊塢。究竟為何如此深受追捧？_  
  
於是，他給那名每當他離開那令他自慚簡陋的房屋時總會對他 _嘖嘖_ 兩聲，卻又往往會在他的門外留下墨西哥粽的西班牙裔女士留了一張紙條，收拾好行李，然後一路乘著順風車橫跨美國前往加州。約莫沿著落日廣場漫步的兩個禮拜後，他首次獲得表演機會，從馬上躍上火車之類的。兩天之後，他令行業人士為之震驚，不僅僅因為他從每一場沒有其他人成功過的重頭特技中倖存過來，更 _驚豔了_ 全場，他的目光與瑞克‧達爾頓交會。  
  
而那之後的事，眾所皆知。  
  


* * *

**1:** **首次墜入愛河**

* * *

  
當意識強硬回籠時，克里夫腦海裡唯一有組織的念頭便是： _肯定到禮拜二了。_  
  
「見鬼該死的，」瑞克從某處出聲抱怨。克里夫那埋於聞起來彷彿玉米片般的枕頭底下的大腦正自顧不暇，可瑞克不停地被格力犬滑石門擋所絆倒，而每當他的腳趾頭撞上一次，克里夫便會抬起頭確認他的夥伴一眼，一道清脆的聲響響起，隨著瑞克的微微辱罵轉為怒吼咆哮，克里夫嘆息了一聲。  
  
「唔，先祝你一聲早上好，」克里夫支起身體，低吟一聲，越過沙發睡眼朦朧地俯視著他最好的朋友。「你到底在搞什麼？」  
  
瑞克臉朝下地躺倒在波斯地毯上，絲綢浴袍（那他堅持為晚間便服，可克里夫遇到休‧海夫納，而他們一致認為瑞克的那件過於柔軟可稱不上）、彎曲的手肘、光裸的腳與一頭短髮都凌亂不堪。他悶悶不樂地啟口，聲音逐漸消失在地毯裡，「……尋找我的皮鞋。」  
  
克里夫笑了，因為瑞克窺視不到。他可以分辨出瑞克沒有哭泣——每當眼淚滑落時，他從不躲藏。克里夫始終欣賞他的這一點。  
  
皮鞋的冒險故事依然不受干擾地持續了下來：「……而我 _很、很_ 確定，昨晚我、我把那該死的皮鞋脱在、在了那 _該死的_ 門旁，現在我、我得晚點才能見到諾曼然後將一切搞砸， _再一次_ ——」  
  
「昨晚？」克里夫打岔，坐起身。  
  
「 _對_ ，昨、昨 _晚_ ，我記得——」  
  
「你是在指，我們出了門，然後在公共場所喝得醉爛的昨晚？」克里夫說。「因為你和那諾曼傢伙的會面進行得棒透了？」  
  
瑞克沉默了。克里夫的笑意加深，因為那是 _哦，該死的_ 來自瑞克的經典肢體語言。  
  
「我想你在午夜左右開始沖月亮嚎叫，也因此被請出酒吧，」克里夫倚靠著柔軟的沙發扶手，在口袋中翻找著香煙，「而那之後，」他從盒中摸出一支，熟稔地俯身將它點燃，「你將褲子褪下，要求我嚎嘯，就沖著 _你的_ ——」  
  
「可以了！」瑞克筆直地坐起身，手指穿梭於那在早晨陽光下變換顏色的頭髮。克里夫深深地吸進一口煙，凝視著他的好友因為一雙失去的皮鞋而遺忘了過去整整二十四個小時的慌亂模樣。「順道問一聲，最後怎麼樣了？」克里夫詢問道。  
  
「我、我，呃，唔，我很確定我將褲子拉起了？」  
  
他咳出一聲煙霧瀰漫的笑聲。「不是指你那月亮屁股，瑞奇， _諾曼・麥當諾_ 。」  
  
瑞克的臉頰彷彿能將火箭發送到月球，它是那般火紅。「哦，」他小聲地說。「對，呃。我得到角色了。嘿，我沒告訴你！」他飛快地接上了克里夫的軌道，光裸的腳迴避著他們回歸瑞克公寓時所殘留的混亂。「我忘了說——他們需要一個替身，所以你也進了！」  
  
瑞克並沒有忘記提起那件事。那正是在那場大人物面談之後他所說的第一件事——而後還說了一遍又一遍——儘管對瑞克而言，那場會面是他成為電影明星的夢想中最關鍵的時刻。那是克里夫第一次意識到自己深愛著他，同樣也是一個恰當的探索時機，因為他早已被大量的酒精所滲透。你不應該愛上你好友，倘若他，也，和你一樣懸掛著根陰莖。  
  
「好極了，」克里夫微笑了，隨後提醒了一句，「我們什麼時候開工？」  
  
瑞克的喜悅直直墜落進他那廣為周知的皮鞋。「哦 _該死的_ ，克里夫，從 _今天_ 開始。我的皮鞋 _到底_ 在哪裡——」  
  
克里夫將香菸塞回嘴裡，然後伸手從沙發底下撈出那雙皮鞋，在暴動發生之前將它們丟還給瑞克。  
  


* * *

**2:** **二次墜入愛河**

* * *

  
在一次克里夫罕見地沒有陪伴於瑞克身旁的假期裡（後者正在某場好萊塢派對狂歡，而克里夫則因近期那次不愉快的比武而沒有獲得邀請帖），他從星光大道上一間門前冷清的街頭店舖買了一包香菸，漫步於這座城市。他無法負擔一輛車，瑞克則需要他那輛華麗雄偉的駿馬來令好萊塢人士留下深刻印象，而克里夫對此並不介意。他將墨鏡戴上，過濾著五光十色，學習如何來愛洛杉磯。  
  
當來到第三支香煙時，他以一個自己並不樂意的，與磚牆過於貼近的距離與一群繽紛樂舞的哈瑞奎師那擦身而過。也許他們有如舞動的佛教徒那般無害，他依然不怎麼享受讓他人闖進他的私人空間——以及，究竟何時他們轉型為成群結隊地遊歷了？克里夫將雙手插進口袋，躲進一條小巷，迴避掉那些沖他而來的微笑；一隻沖他咆哮的瘦骨嶙峋的犬在那等著他。  
  
布蘭迪被棄養了，也許在這樣的情況下這是能發生在她身上最好的事。儘管她看似飢腸轆轆，似是一條前鬥犬，以及全身遍布跳蚤咬噬的圓點，布蘭迪依然令人為之驚嘆。克里夫看著這條雜種動物抬起頭，咬著牙昂然地發出吠叫聲。  
  
克里夫舉起雙手，讓自己趴倒在地上。他低低輕柔地噓了噓，緩緩地前行，出於習慣地記著牠的身體傷處。 _肋骨疑似骨折，慣用爪似有異物，雙眼流膿，嚴重的跳蚤問題，被咬破的耳朵。_ 她遲遲沒有移動。直至克里夫將攤開的手掌落上牠的頭，她那絕望的咆哮才逐漸消停。  
  
克里夫第二次墜入愛河，與 _哈瑞奎師那_ 的曲調一致。感謝上帝，的的確確。對於跟隨克里夫，她幾乎毫無抗拒，而那甚至是在他興起決定將她帶走的主意之前。她搖搖欲墜地小跑於好萊塢的上坡，看似沒有對自己的選擇感到失望。  
  
與此同時，克里夫處於與他所表現出的相符的瀕臨崩潰的狀態。他無法思考還能去找誰，於是便直直將她帶往瑞克，闖進了派對。無視著紅衣侍者驚恐的表情，負傷的犬跟隨他走入場內（垂掛著舌頭），克里夫的目光掃視了一圈在場光鮮亮麗的社交名流，耀眼奪目的金飾與櫻桃紅的唇瓣，尋找著一抹熠熠生輝的微笑與一雙磨損的皮鞋。當克里夫找到瑞克時，瑞克正同一名身著燕尾服的發福男人與一名金髮女郎閒談。而當瑞克的肩膀在披頭四的貝斯演奏中被拍響時，僅僅瞧了克里夫的臉一眼，就足以讓瑞克放棄酒水，向桃樂絲‧黛請求失陪，尾隨他到場外去見那生命中的新女士。  
  
「見鬼了，克里夫，她可真動人，」在他擠進轎跑車之後，瑞克輕輕地撫摸著她的後背，說。克里夫感覺到他的心臟製造出一些雜音，咬住嘴唇，迫使胸膛裡輕聲的疼痛安靜下來。「她的名字呢？」  
  
「不曉得，」克里夫說，撥弄著鑰匙。  
  
瑞克對那憂鬱的犬臉咂咂舌。「她需要一個名字。現在，讓我們來看看……」  
  
當他們繫好安全帶時，克里夫（落座於駕駛位，因為從很久之前他們便達成共識那他更擅於駕駛）問道，「你，可以就這麼提前離開嗎？」他朝後方豎起拇指，隨後手動排檔，準備駛離好萊塢城堡，「如果我妨礙到了你的計畫，我很抱歉，瑞克。我僅僅，不曉得該怎麼辦。」  
  
瑞克看著他，彷彿他是昨晚剛降生的嬰兒。「這都不重要。沒有你重要。」  
  
該死的，克里夫暗忖。他為何一定要 _說出_ 那樣的話？  
  
回到瑞克在天堂大道上的一流新家，那裡目前沒有任何一戶鄰居，克里夫身穿從瑞克那借來的短褲（為犬洗澡時被浸濕了），兩個男人研究著那流淌了昨晚瑞克打包回來的牛排骨不少口水的棕色比特犬。克里夫正在重新檢視自己的精神狀況，因為他所深愛的男人正與他討論著嬰兒的名字。  
  
「我喜歡桃樂絲，知道嗎？不錯的女孩。也不是個壞 _名字_ 。」瑞克坦率地往注視著犬的克里夫投以目光。克里夫以眨眼作為回應。自從戰爭以來他不曾觸碰過一條犬，而現下，在北半球的此端，他卻收養了最該死髒亂的一條。  
  
「還要來一杯嗎？」瑞克忽地問，站起身，飛快地往廚房走去。「我想再來一杯。」瑞克從不擅於沉默。  
  
「當然，」克里夫附議道。「我們把威士忌喝完了，對嗎？」  
  
瑞克從視野中消失，俯身去看酒櫃的深處。「哦，該死的，」他叫喊。「沒錯，空了。顯然什麼都沒了。除了……」他將酒瓶轉過來看酒標，「……白蘭地。」  
  
那條犬抬起了頭。克里夫對她眨眨眼。「白蘭地？」他詢問著。  
  
「沒錯，」瑞克喊道，同時犬（緩慢地）站起身，沉重地走了過來。克里夫伸出手，將掌心落在她的頭上，凝視進那雙棕色的大眼睛。「要來一些嗎？」瑞克詢問。  
  
「好，」克里夫說，嘴角上揚。「那麼就是布蘭迪了。」  
  
布蘭迪整個傍晚都靜趴於克里夫的腳邊。瑞克，在這場派對中灌了克里夫約四輪酒飲之後便早早地失去了意識，而克里夫甚至還未感受到絲毫神經麻刺。克里夫熟練地將瑞克抬起，彷彿早已做過無數次，而後將他安置到那空曠臥室中的大床上。布蘭迪尾隨了一路，在房門口看守著。  
  
「她將會適合你的，」當瑞克的頭落進枕頭裡時，他感歎著。克里夫沒有察覺到他醒了過來。「通常白蘭地都會的。」  
  


* * *

**3:** **脫離愛情（已婚）**

* * *

  
克里夫不曉得他為何步入婚堂。那就像是當時所該做的事一樣。  
  
起初，比莉曾是克里夫單調乏味的生活中（第二道）明亮的曙光。他的妻子習慣身著黃色；一名加州女孩熟知如何在陽光下突顯自己。她渾身充滿精神，上帝保佑她，彷如夏日陽光。克里夫因為她的存在而多揚起了微笑，可這並不代表他變得更愉快了。  
  
她很樂意騎在他的勃起上，這是一件好事。克里夫沒有無禮對待一位女士的習慣，尤其是位在扇著他耳光的同時慷慨地用她濡軟的內部擠壓著他的女士，但有時他卻依然會幻想著，瑞克在床上是否會同她一般。他的臀部是否會在克里夫將親吻落上時輕輕擺動。當克里夫將一根手指輕易地滑入時，他是否會急促地嗚咽出聲。他也許會哭泣——隨後克里夫會幻想，一名赤裸而動人的女士在他的陰莖上滿足著自己，呻吟著 _克里弗德_ （但那並不對，那從不是他的名字），然後將從他好友臉上滑落的淚珠吻去。他的人生自從結婚之後，從未有過這般頻繁地彰顯著瑞克的性高潮，而這顯然 _代表了_ 什麼。  
  
約莫交往到第六個禮拜，比莉將妊娠試驗展示給他。當時他並不曉得是一名朋友在上頭小便；他不曾思忖過人們會對這類事情撒謊。於是，他們步入婚堂。身為一名軍人——責任對他而言是一個非常熟悉的概念。  
  
當克里夫告訴瑞克那場即將舉行的婚禮時，瑞克顯得興奮而激動，攥緊著他的手，滔滔不絕地訴說著他將會多麼幸福。克里夫凝視著他那對湛藍眼睛，思忖著戰爭——思忖著陽光。多數人認為這令人感到壓抑，但克里夫竭盡所能地尋找慰藉。在那些地獄般的日子裡，陽光不曾令他盲目。淡薄而飄渺地一如既往，那道光芒依然將他的指尖溫暖到足以點燃一根香菸——與瑞克的手沒有什麼不同。  
  
比莉在不久之後離開了他。他不明白為何對方要費神偽造一份妊娠試驗，無論如何，她都不渴求他。  
  
又或許她曾渴求過。也許在婚禮上她曾撞見自己的目光離開——她那璀璨的潔白婚紗令人眩目——去凝視瑞克那張被淚水濡濕的臉龐。也許當她看到那她早該窺見的事物時已為時已晚，那他無法自抑地注視著一個男人，說，「我願意。」  
  
克里夫記得自己閉著眼睛去親吻她，僅因他多麼希望她有對湛藍眼眸。  
  
她的離別禮是一條流言蜚語，廣為流傳於明星世界。散佈著自己的死亡謠言，為他的棺材釘上最後一根釘子，而克里夫卻沒有對此慍怒的驅動力，因為當瑞克聽聞消息時，他擁抱了他——在那場婚禮之後，他們不曾再次觸碰彼此。克里夫將胳膊環抱住他好友寬闊的肩膀，自從比莉沖他微笑以來，第一次感到安心。  
  


* * *

**4:** **羅馬**

* * *

  
臉蛋紅潤得彷彿櫻桃，瑞克猛地將第四杯馬丁尼擱落上大理石桌，洋洋得意地宣布，「入境隨俗，寶貝！」  
  
克里夫如同所有醉漢那般灑脫自然地朝他揚起笑容，懶洋洋地將四肢伸展在那懸掛著粉紅摺邊的古董貴妃躺椅上。當兩名男士一抵達他們在義大利的盛夏住所，克里夫便佔有了這張躺椅。  
  
「 _非常感謝_ ，」克里夫將義大利話道得含糊不清。瑞克近乎笑到岔氣，精神抖擻地癱倒在他的身邊。今天他們倆人在收錄現場都發揮得極好；瑞克扮演著他夢寐以求的英雄主角，而克里夫則違抗著地球引力，詮釋了他為人生中最大膽無畏的壯舉所傾注的熱忱。那些義大利人不得不連連為之驚歎。  
  
「嘿，」瑞克用手肘輕推他，雙腿無意地越過克里夫的。「你、你想聽首詩嗎？」他模糊不清地問，舔了舔嘴唇。克里夫盯著他粉嫩的舌頭舔舐過紅潤的雙唇，不露聲色地將自己的頭傾往那注滿白蘭地的玻璃杯。這陣沁涼並不足以令他停止那些該死愚蠢的念想，可卻提醒著他謹記在心。  
  
「當然，」克里夫咧嘴一笑。「我很樂意聆聽最該死厲害的瑞克‧達爾頓朗誦詩詞。那是關於肉丸的嗎？」（當天稍早的時候，瑞克詩興大發：倘若義大利連任何該死的肉丸義大利麵都沒有，那麼他們還被謊騙了什麼？）  
  
「哦，去你的——這個國家和它的謊言都一文不值，」瑞克發著牢騷，在放回去之前灌了一大口清涼刺激的馬丁尼。「這也不過就是另類的呃，的美式創、創……」瑞克的臉被擠成一副瞇著眼睛的迷糊模樣，而克里夫不由看得出神。「…… _創新_ ！」瑞克笑了。  
  
克里夫彷彿被驚歎到了。他舉杯致敬。「大詩人。」  
  
「該死的，克里夫，」瑞克大笑出聲。「現在，只要我想的話我都能成為莎士比亞了。」  
  
克里夫凝視了他一段很長，長至足以令他清醒的時間。「我曉得，」他輕聲地說。瑞克看著天花板感到坐立不安，身體無意識地蜷縮進克里夫的胳膊底下。  
  
「那麼，」他嘟噥了一聲，「好吧。很好，這就來了，你這沒文化又忘恩負義的傢伙。」瑞克伸出手，拿起那杯擱置在華麗石桌上的飲料，「當一提及馬丁尼，兩杯已是我極限，」瑞克咧嘴一笑，然後喝進一大口。「三杯後我倒下桌。四杯後我倒於主人身下！」  
  
克里夫大笑了，而後移動著自己的腿將瑞克的下半身置於下方。「的的確確是如此！」他喝采，將自己的（第一杯）白蘭地與瑞克的酒杯輕輕碰撞。他們相互致敬，在將酒杯猛地砸上桌子前迅速地一飲而盡各自的酒飲，  
  
瑞克的臉頰泛著紅暈，對自己的豪飲與成功感到自豪，放鬆地陷進那張可笑的粉紅躺椅。「老天，這比我想像得要來得好多了，」他感慨了一句，伸展著自己的身體，脊梁從長椅上拱起，雙腿輕柔而親密地滑過克里夫的腿側。他的腳逐漸往危險區域靠近，而現下——  
  
瑞克的一隻腳擦過克里夫興致昂揚的陰莖。克里夫僵住了，它已堅如磐石了一個小時，瑞克不可能不注意到它。  
  
而他並沒有錯過。「哦，哦 _見鬼_ ，抱歉——」瑞克結結巴巴地道著無用的歉，同時扭動著腳，可卻令克里夫褲子裡的情況愈加惡化。「讓我先——」他的腳 _滑進_ 克里夫的底褲，對方的陰莖愈加有精神，因為這就彷彿是一場狂歡。  
  
「 _瑞克_ ，」克里夫低吼一聲，攥住他最好的朋友的手腕。瑞克停了下來，用那雙藍色的大眼睛緊盯著克里夫緊繃的臉看。他清晰可聞地吞嚥了一聲，舔了舔下嘴唇，然後緩緩地將他的腳趾蜷曲於克里夫那具飽受折磨的身軀最熾熱的地方。  
  
克里夫不清楚這該死地是怎麼一回事——但當瑞克擠壓著他漲痛的陰莖時，一聲呻吟禁不住流洩而出，將他拍回了現實。克里夫搖搖瑞克那被禁錮的手作為詢問（因為此時此刻，他不太信任自己的聲音。）  
  
瑞克臉上的泛紅是那般地深，沿著脖頸蔓延了開來，但他的模樣……他的臉上卻帶著那種就算所有人都將他踢倒時他依然會爬起的頑強而堅決的表情。他的那隻腳依然在摩擦著，而倘若他再不停止，克里夫將在三十年來第一次在褲子裡解放。  
  
「這樣，可以嗎？」瑞克低喃，第一聲輕輕的不安背叛了他。  
  
作為應答，克里夫俯身親吻上他。他早已凝視著那對唇瓣十年，而顯然等待是值得的。  
  
瑞克的回吻絲毫不似他在劇中專橫而一意孤行的角色，臀部彷如那些西部牛仔的手槍般地揚起，充滿著獨特的陽剛之美。瑞克的嘴唇柔軟而柔順，撅起的唇瓣挺翹而豐潤，吮吸起來實在過於酣甜。克里夫宛如垂死男人般地吮吻著他的朋友，大掌滑入，將對方拉曳得更靠近了一些。  
  
「克、克里夫，」瑞克顫抖著，一隻腳依然停留於克里夫的大腿之間，彷彿施虐者般地困著對方的陰莖。克里夫掀起了另一場親吻。瑞克在他們共同換氣時急促地喘息著，「哦 _我、我的天_ ，克里夫——」  
  
他們分離時，有一聲清晰的水聲；克里夫舔舐嘴唇去細細品嚐滋味。「瑞克，」他輕輕地呼喚，「瑞克，看著我。」  
  
儘管緩慢，他依然順從了。他分開的嘴唇泛著光亮，彷彿櫻桃般潤紅。他的眼睛濕潤泛淚。克里夫捧住他的臉頰，輕托著，與他的目光相交。「我必須聽到你告訴我，告訴我你是否願意。」  
  
瑞克呼出一口殘破的氣息，噘著嘴頷首。克里夫的雙手更進一步觸碰上瑞克的頭，讓那柔軟的髮絲纏繞上他的指尖。「是、是的，是的，夥伴，我願意。」  
  
克里夫揚起眉毛，摩挲著瑞克後頸的汗毛。瑞克明顯地顫抖了。「很好，僅僅確認一下。因為你喝了四杯馬丁尼，還……」克里夫猛然站起身，將措手不及地陷進了噩夢粉紅躺椅中的瑞克籠罩於自己的身影之下。「……正躺倒於主人的身下。」  
  
片刻之後，瑞克驀地放聲咯咯大笑，淚珠一路滾落進絲絨枕頭。「去你的，老兄。」他抓住克里夫皺巴巴的襯衫的一角，將他往下拖曳進另一場親吻。  
  
他們是那般契合，在各色事情上。甚至是現下——也許特別是現下。克里夫已渴求許久，注視著瑞克在場上的一舉一動以便於正式武打時模仿，同時必須將那些所有所見所聞運用於實際場景之中。必須熟稔瑞克隱藏起來的內在，溫暖而柔軟的地方。  
  
瑞克渴求著，渴望著觸碰，那般枯竭而又樂見其成般地貪得無厭。他們轉移往床上；克里夫將他抬起，彷彿他是一名畏羞的新娘，彷彿他早已做過無數次，而這次瑞克卻一道參與了。他興致昂揚，胳膊摟抱著克里夫的脖頸，氣喘吁吁地說了一句《亂世佳人》的台詞：「這位先生，你可真稱不上是位紳士，」然後拍了拍他的胸膛（隨即瞪大眼睛，沉默了下來，因為察覺到了那觸感的結實。）克里夫微笑了，慵懶而優雅，低語道進瑞奇泛紅的耳朵，「而你，這位小姐，也算不上是什麼淑女。」  
  
在將瑞克那完美的臀瓣鍾愛了長久至求饒之後，克里夫將自己的陰莖埋入瑞克的體內，聆聽著瑞克請求著上帝的眷顧。克里夫願意做任何事僅為聆聽這些話語。當他退開身時，他將他最好的朋友臉上的淚水吻去——並不是因為疼痛，克里夫熟稔那神態，而是因為難以抑制的刺激。「噓，」他安撫著，抓住瑞克的腿將它們分得更開了一些，隨後頂入那世界上最美好的地方；瑞克不由得扭動了起來，卻讓它探沉得更深。  
  
「 _老、老天啊_ ，克里夫，」瑞克喘著氣，漂亮的手緊抓上克里夫的肩膀。克里夫攥住其中一隻，落下了一個輕吻，與此同時擺動起了臀部，將肥碩的前端輕抵著那位於深處的某個地方。瑞克的身軀從繡花枕頭中騰起。他啜泣著，雙手鬆脫滑落至克里夫的臉頰。克里夫幾乎無法呼吸，不想呼吸，不願打斷那他最好的朋友所發出的悅耳聲響。  
  
「你還好嗎？寶貝。」他說，現下正緩緩地推進著與退出著，彷彿和緩的呼吸而非洶湧的浪潮。他們的交合聲音，潮濕而情色而又完美。瑞克是完美的。  
  
「還、還好，」他的氣息不穩，雙腿抬起，將克里夫纏綿於自己的整個懷抱裡。「我很好，克里夫——我不會、不會輕易壞掉的。」  
  
克里夫俯下身，親吻走那顆鼻尖上的汗珠，將陰莖全然抽出。「我知道。你最該死堅強了。」話語中的餘韻令瑞克的睫毛顫動著。「不過我不願意傷害到你，永遠都不。」  
  
瑞克的臉彷如他試圖不讓眼淚落下時那般糟糕透頂。克里夫在人生中從未見過如此美麗的事物，直至他擁抱了這具完美的身軀。他們都需要從這項事實中恢復過來，於是等待著思緒的回歸時，他們的身體規律地晃動著。  
  
「克里夫，」瑞克的胸膛起伏著，隨著他們結合的運律閃爍著光澤。「我， _該死的_ ，克里夫，我覺得我愛你。」克里夫的高潮狠狠地沖他席捲而來，腦海裡一片極樂幸福。他在瑞克的懷中沉沉入睡，以為沒有什麼能比此時此刻要來得更美好了。  
  
克里夫獨自一人在冰冷的床單上轉醒。瑞克沒有留下一條訊息，不過他放了一杯咖啡（熱的）在床邊。克里夫飲用了它，將乾凅的精液從腹部上刮去，思索著瑞奇在哪裡，思念著布蘭迪，以及，困惑著為何它嚐起來比以往要來得苦澀。  
  
兩天之後，法蘭切斯卡現身，而那期間瑞克躲避著他彷彿躲避著瘟疫。  
  
約莫那之後的一個月，婚禮如期舉行。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者修正：瑞克的瞳色與克里夫前妻的名字。


End file.
